<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reencuentro by RedDemon96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250376">Reencuentro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDemon96/pseuds/RedDemon96'>RedDemon96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Death, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Love, M/M, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDemon96/pseuds/RedDemon96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras dar su vida para proteger al futuro rey de Faerghus de un ataque a traición de una espía del Imperio, Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius se reencuentra con la persona que más ha querido en su vida.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd/Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reencuentro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— ¿Te he atrapado con la guardia baja, su alteza? —preguntó la muchacha de cabellos castallos, recogidos en dos coletas bajas que estaban siendo sujetas por dos lazos azul pastel tras haber atacado por la espalda a Dimitri con su espada—. ¿Oh, te duele? Apuesto a que te debe doler mucho, ¿no es así? ¡Pero eso no es nada en comparación con lo que sintió mi hermano! ¡Tú nunca serás perdonado! ¡Yo nunca te perdonaré!</p>
<p>— Tú... Tú debes ser... —siseó un malherido Dimitri mientras se apoyaba en el suelo con sus manos tras haber sido atacado por la espalda, viendo cómo su propia sangre caía al suelo por el corte.</p>
<p>— ¡Tú, asqueroso monstruo! ¡Es hora de MORIR! —Gritó la muchacha con la espada en ristre y dispuesta a dar el golpe final que acabaría con la vida de aquel que había acabado con su hermano.</p>
<p>— ¡Dimitri! </p>
<p>Rodrigue gritó el nombre del príncipe, poniéndose entre la espada y el hombre al que había jurado proteger y servir cuando se enteró de su nacimiento. El frío acero atravesó con facilidad el cuerpo del duque a la altura del abdomen, pero este se quedó en su sitio sin moverse ni titubear.</p>
<p>— Gah... ¡P-profesor! ¡Hazlo ahora! —pidió el veterano guerrero al que había sido el tutor del príncipe y de su propio hijo mientras un hilo de sangre abandonaba sus labios.</p>
<p>Un grito agudo salió de los labios de la fémina cuando la espada de la creación que portaba el profesor selló su destino con un fatal corte en el pecho. Murmuró unas últimas palabras antes de que sus ojos, humedecidos por las lágrimas del fracaso, se quedaran mirando a la nada.</p>
<p>— ¡Rodrigue! —gritó Dimitri tras incorporarse como pudo y sujetar al que había sido su tutor y segundo padre durante nueve años. Ignoró el dolor de la herida reciente para atender al mayor.</p>
<p>— Su alteza... ¿Estáis a salvo...? Por favor... Decidme que no ha sido en vano... —musitó con un hilo de voz el duque de la casa Fraldarius, abriendo sus orbes zafiros para encontrar la mirada del único ojo del príncipe.</p>
<p>— Este castigo era mío... —siseó Dimitri con la voz quebrada, apretando la mandíbula mientras de su único ocelo las lágrimas empezaban a brotar, deslizándose por su mejilla.</p>
<p>— No hay pecados ni castigos... en el campo de batalla... —le recordó el de cabellos azules al que sería el futuro rey de Faerghus, alzando con cansancio una enguantada mano llena de sangre hacia el rostro contrario para apartar aquellas gotas.</p>
<p>— ¡No! No mueras... ¡Por favor, no mueras! —suplicó el de hebras de oro, apretando un poco al moribundo varón que tenía entre sus brazos—. Mi padre, mi madrastra, Glenn... Todos murieron y me dejaron atrás... Rodrigue... ¿Vas a unirte a los fantasmas que siguen cada uno de mis movimientos...?</p>
<p>Dimitri tembló un poco, cerrando su único ojo, aterrado. </p>
<p>— Esto es por mi culpa... Yo... Yo soy el único que te ha matado... ¡Como si hubiera sido el que blandió la espada! </p>
<p>— Je... —Una cansada carcajada abandonó los labios del Fraldarius al escuchar lo que decía el príncipe. Acarició una de las mejillas del más joven mientras negaba con la testa—. Su alteza... Estáis totalmente equivocado...</p>
<p>Rodrigue intentó incorporarse, apretando sus ensangrentados labios cuando el dolor de la herida del abdomen recorrió cada fibra de su ser.</p>
<p>— Ninguno de ellos... Ninguno de nosotros... Hemos muerto por ti... Estoy muriendo por lo que creo... Como ellos hicieron... Tu vida es tuya. No le pertenece a ningún otro que tengas que vivir o morir... Vive por lo que creas...</p>
<p>Rodrigue cogió una bocanada de aire al empezar a notar que le costaba. Se estaba desangrando y apenas le quedaban unos pocos minutos de vida. Sus orbes color azul noche se posaron en el príncipe, percatándose de una cosa que logró sacarle una sonrisa en sus últimos momentos.</p>
<p>— Dimitri... Hijo mío... Te pareces tanto a su majestad... —murmuró, dedicándole una caricia al pómulo adverso mientras sus ojos iban perdiendo el color de la vida. Sus labios temblaron y su mano cayó al suelo. Tomó una última bocanada de aire, recordando su último encuentro con quien fue su mejor amigo y, en secreto, su gran amor. Rodrigue susurró unas últimas palabras antes de morir—. Lambert... Mi promesa... Yo... </p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Rodrigue abrió los ojos cuando la suave caricia del viento rozó su mejilla y el olor de las flores llegó a su nariz, inundando también de esa manera sus pulmones. El Fraldarius miró a su alrededor, parpadeando con incredulidad.</p>
<p>— ¿Dónde estoy...? </p>
<p>Murmuró el escudo de Faerghus en voz alta, pero para sí mismo. Estaba en un hermoso campo que estaba lleno de flores de todas las formas y colores. El cielo estaba libre de nubes y el sol acariciaba cada fibra del cuerpo del varón. Aquel lugar transmitía una sensación de paz que jamás creyó haber sentido antes... No, mentía: Rodrigue ya había experimentado algo de igual manera o similiar. Fue cuando era estudiante y era el subdelegado de los leones azules en su etapa de estudiante. Allí, Lambert y él disfrutaban de su día a día, de su compañía... Del amor que se profesaban el uno hacia el otro antes de que sus deberes como futuro monarca y duque les separara cruelmente.</p>
<p>Se llevó una mano al estómago, dándose cuenta de que no había ninguna herida ni que estaba ensangrentado después de la batalla que tuvieron contra el Imperio, pero... ¿Dónde estaba el mundo? No divisaba a ninguno de los soldados del Reino, ni a su alteza o a su hijo Felix. ¿Aquel lugar podía ser...?</p>
<p>— Rodrigue, ¿eres tú...?</p>
<p>Los zafiros del duque Fraldarius se abrieron de par en par cuando llegó a sus oídos aquella voz tan familiar. Giró sobre sus talones al mismo tiempo que la suave brisa primaveral que había en aquel lugar hacía mecer su melena azul noche. </p>
<p>— Lambert... —musitó Rodrigue cuando a varios metros de él divisaba a quien fue su rey, su mejor amigo... Su primer amor. Negó suavemente con la cabeza —. Esto debe ser un sueño...</p>
<p>— No, no lo es —dijo Lambert con una sonrisa en su rostro, posando sus orbes celestes en el contrario antes de dar el primer paso para poder de nuevo estar con su amado. </p>
<p>Rodrigue no se lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia el varón de hebras de oro. Cuando a ambos solo les separaban unos pocos milímetros, se envolvieron en un protector abrazo. El rey rodeó al duque con un brazo mientras la otra mano se posaba en los azulados cabellos del foráneo. El primer sollozo vino por parte del Fraldarius que no pudo ocultar su emoción de poder estar de nuevo junto a Lambert. </p>
<p>— Lo siento tanto, Rodri... —se disculpó en un primer momento el monarca, cerrando los ojos con pesar al escuchar que su amado estaba llorando—. Lamento mucho el haberte dejado tantos años solo.</p>
<p>— ¡Idiota! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurrió irte a Duscur cuando sabías que era un peligro!? ¿iSabes lo duro que fue vivir sin ti!? —exclamó Rodrigue mientras apretaba los ropajes del monarca con sus dígitos y escondía el rostro en el espacio que había entre el hombro y el cuello del rey.</p>
<p>— Lo sé... Siempre he velado por ti y por mi hijo desde aquí, Rodri... —Lambert empezó a acariciar el cabello de su amado tras separse un poco, dejando un cariñoso beso en la frente de su mayor allegado mientras observaba con el corazón encogido las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos ajenos. </p>
<p>Rodrigue apretó la mandíbula, queriendo cesar el llanto, pero tenía tantas emociones aflorando en su interior que era imposible el parar. Se volvió a acercar para ser envuelto por los brazos protectores de Lambert. Tras un par más de sollozos, el Fraldarius volvió a hablar. </p>
<p>— Lambert, nuestra promesa... Yo no... —Rodrigue no pudo continuar pues los labios de Lambert se habían posado sobre los propios en un tierno beso para silenciarle.</p>
<p>— No digas nada... Lo has hecho bien. Como te dije antes... Os he estado observando desde aquí. Sé el camino que ha recorrido mi hijo y estoy seguro de que no se perderá. Tiene a sus amigos con él... Nunca estará solo.</p>
<p>Rodrigue suspiró con algo de resignación... Pero Lambert tenía razón: el príncipe no estaba solo. Se lo encomendaba a Felix y a los demás. El Fraldarius levantó un poco la mirada y besó a Lambert con infinito cariño, tomando sus manos con las propias para apretar.</p>
<p>— Ahora tan solo podemos velar por ellos desde aquí, ¿no? —preguntó el de cabellos azules al de hebras de oro. El rey asintió.</p>
<p>— Así es, pero también podemos vivir aquí la vida que se nos fue negada, Rodrigue. Tú y yo juntos... Ahora y para siempre.</p>
<p>El duque dejó escapar una breve carcajada nasalm asintiendo con la testa ante las palabras de quien fue el monarca del Sacro Reino de Faerghus. </p>
<p>— Has debido de sentirte bastante solo en este lugar.</p>
<p>— Un poco, pero ahora ya no lo estaré, Rodrigue. ¿Sabes por qué?  —le preguntó Lambert a Rodrigue con una genuina sonrisa de felicidad. El Fraldarius alzó una de sus finas cejas azules al ver que Lambert volvía a besarlo.</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué? —preguntó el duque en un murmullo contra los labios ajenos.</p>
<p>— Porque tú eres mi paraíso. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>